


Love isn't easy

by readwritebeawesome



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gangs, I'm sorry for the dumb title, It's all I could think up, Original Character Death(s), mentions of past death, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwritebeawesome/pseuds/readwritebeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping to forget the events that lead to their father's death, Kankri and Karkat move to a new town to start over. There Kankri meets Cronus, a boy who is part of a dangerous gang. Kankri doesn't want to get involved with him, but he can't seem to stay away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Karkat, it’s time to go to school.” Kankri said, knocking on his brother’s bedroom door.

“I know! Wait a second while I put my fucking shirt on!” Karkat yelled. Kankri sighed and leaned against the wall. After a few seconds Karkat emerged, running his hand through his hair in an attempt to brush it. Kankri nodded to him and they walked outside to the car. Kankri got in the driver’s seat while Karkat sat in the back. Karkat leaned over and turned the radio on but Kankri switched it off. Karkat scowled at him and sat back down.

“Put your seatbelt on.” Kankri said. Karkat rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Kankri started the car and drove them to school. “First day, are you excited?” Karkat didn’t respond and Kankri sighed. They’d been raised by their father all their lives. With him suddenly gone they’d had to move to be able to afford living. Kankri knew he could never replace their father, but he would do his best to care for Karkat.

When they got to school Kankri parked the car and walked with Karkat inside. They went to the office and asked for their homeroom number. The secretary gave them a whole list of their classes as well and what room they were in. They went upstairs to homeroom and sat down. Kankri did his best to ignore the stares from others. Karkat just pulled his hood over his face and went on his phone.

“Good morning class.” the teacher said, walking in. “I heard we have two new students here. I assume that would be you two?” He looked at Kankri and Karkat and Kankri gave a short nod. “Well class, this is Karkat Vantas and his older brother Kankri Vantas. You two, I am Dr. Scratch, but please just call me Doc Scratch.” Scratch? Kankri saw Karkat tense when the teacher said his name. Kankri tapped his brother’s shoulder and leaned forward.

“It’s probably just a coincidence.” he whispered. Karkat bit his lip and nodded before turning back to face the teacher, who was still talking.

“-so if you two have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask someone. I’m sure you’ll both have a wonderful school year and make plenty of friends.” Then the bell rang and Karkat and Kankri left for class. Kankri had Gym first period. He didn’t have any gym clothes with him, so he would just have to explain to the instructor. At the gym Kankri sat down where there wasn’t anyone else and waited for the teacher to get there.

“Hey you guys.” the teacher said, walking in. “Everyone got gym clothes? Hey, you don’t—wait, who are you?”

“Kankri Vantas. I’m a new student.”

“Oh, okay. You get a free pass just for today. But have you’re gym clothes next class!” Kankri nodded politely. “Okay everyone, after attendance you all have to help me take the wrestling mat out, ‘cause guess what we’re doing?!” Some kids groaned while a few laughed. Kankri didn’t react. He wasn’t that good at wrestling, he would just have to hope he didn’t get paired with someone too aggressive. When the teacher finished taking attendance he got everyone to stand up and help him pull a large folded up mat out of the storage room.

“Why should we have to do this?” one kid grumbled. A few others were grumbling too. Normally Kankri would agree with them and start a long conversation with them about how triggering it was, but for awhile he really hadn’t felt like talking. So he stayed quiet and did as the teacher asked them.

“Okay, now that that’s done everyone’s getting a sparring partner for the whole time we’re doing this. I’ll call you out, so stand with your partner when I do.” He began to list off some names and Kankri waited patiently until he said his name. “Kankri Vantas and Cronus Ampora.” Kankri stood where the teacher pointed and waited for his partner. When he did walk up Kankri wasn’t sure how to judge him.

Cronus was taller than Kankri by almost a foot. His hair was slicked back with hair gel and looked incredibly greasy. He had two small scars on the corner of his forehead and when he opened his mouth Kankri saw his teeth were yellowed like he’d been smoking. He was wearing a white shirt and dark pants and he scowled when he saw Kankri.

“Wvhat are you looking at?!” he snapped.

“I—nothing.” Kankri said. He didn’t say anything else and Cronus just rolled his eyes.

“Okay, you all get a square on the mat, which are done in tape already. So go pick one and wait until I tell you what to do.” Kankri looked at Cronus, who just walked to the nearest square and stood in it. Kankri followed him and stood in front of him. “Okay, today you’re trying to get you’re opponent out of the square. That’s all! Don’t knock someone to the ground, don’t break any bones or bloody any noses. Just shove them into the space between the squares. Ready? Go!”

Before Kankri could react Cronus grabbed him and threw him. Kankri immediately grabbed his arms to avoid being thrown out of the circle. He pushed out of Cronus’s grasp by bracing himself against him with his feet on his stomach and shoving. But Cronus grabbed his shirt and slammed him out of the circle. Kankri gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and Cronus sat down on his stomach.

“C-can’t…breathe.” he choked. Cronus just rolled his eyes.

“Hey! Ampora! Get off him!” the instructor yelled, blowing his whistle. Cronus sighed and stood up and Kankri gasped for air. After a few seconds he sat up and got to his feet. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Kankri said. The instructor nodded and walked off. Kankri glanced at Cronus and saw that he was staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing!” Cronus snapped, glaring at him. He turned away and seemed to stare at the wall. Kankri just sighed quietly and looked away from his partner. What’s with him?

 

“Hey newbie!” Karkat looked up and saw a girl sitting with her group of friends waving at him. “Don’t sulk in the corner like a douche! Come sit with the cool kids!” Karkat rolled his eyes but walked over and sat down with the group. “Great! I’m Vriska by the way.”

“Karkat.”

“We know, thtupid.” a boy with 3D glasses said. “We heard when the teacher introduthed you.”

“Whatever.” Karkat mumbled.

“Y’know, you guys should introduce yourselves.” Vriska said.

“Oh, right. I’m Thollux.”

“I’m Aradia.” a girl with long brown hair said. She was holding hands with Sollux so Karkat assumed they were dating.

“I am Equius.” a rather muscular guy said. He was sitting next to Aradia. He turned to the small girl sitting on his other side and tapped her shoulder. “Aren’t you introducing yourself?”

“O-oh! Yeah! I-I’m Nepeta!” The girl seemed really shy or something. She had short brown hair and big green eyes. She was wearing an olive-green coat that was way too big for her and trailed on the ground. And she also had a blue hat with cat ears and Karkat could see a matching-blue cloth tail hanging off her chair. Three guesses at what her favourite animal is. 

“Class, this is silent reading time. Silent!” the teacher snapped. Karkat didn’t have a book of course and his (apparently) new friends  
didn’t pull any out to read either. So instead they kept talking, but this time they whispered.

 

By lunch time Kankri had found out he probably had every class with Cronus in it. It wasn’t that he hated Cronus, he just kept being reminded of how he slammed him to the ground and sat on his stomach. Though it would be very triggering if I judged him simply by that. He could very well be a respectable person.

Someone tugged on his sleeve and he turned around. It was a girl he’d seen in his gym class. She had wavy brown hair and wore a green shirt and black skirt. She had a headband with cat ears on. She signed something quickly with her hands. Kankri just blinked. I don’t know sign-language!

“Uh, what?” he asked. The girl tugged at his sleeve and pointed at a table where some other kids their age were sitting. “You want me to come sit with you and your friends?” The girl nodded eagerly. “Well, alright.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the table, where he sat down.

“Hey Meulin, who’s this?” one of the boys asked. The girl Meulin signed something to him and he nodded. “Oh, a new student. Hi, I’m Horuss.”

“I’m Kankri.” He shook Horrus’s hand and sat down.

“Nice to meet you. This is Mituna” he pointed at the boy next to him “this is Mheena” he pointed at a girl on Kankri’s left “and that’s Aranea” he pointed at the girl next to Mheena.

“Nice to meet you all.” Kankri said. Meulin signed something to him again.

“She asked what you think of this school so far.” Horrus said.

“Oh, it’s nice.” Kankri said.

“Glad you like it.” Aranea said. “Who’s your homeroom teacher?”

“Doc Scratch.” Kankri answered.

“Oh, him.” Mheena said, rolling her eyes. “He likes the sound of his own voice too much.”

“And to top it off, he teaches history.” Horrus said.

“Oh, I have that next period.” Kankri said.

“Good luck.” Mheena said.

“I like his stories.” Aranea said. “He always makes sure to include the important details, that’s why they’re so long.”

“No, he just drones on about one fact and makes it sound like he’s supposed to.” Mheena said. Aranea glared at her and rolled her eyes.

“That’s not true.” she said.

“Yes it is. No wonder you’re stories are so long if you enjoy listening to his.”

 

By the end of the day Kankri still had pieces of Doc Scatch’s long lecture about the English Civil War floating around in his head. He sighed and walked to his locker. His phone went off and he checked and saw that it was Karkat.

“What is it?” Kankri asked.

“Don’t comment, but I’ve got detention, so you have to wait for me to drive me home.” Karkat said. Kankri suppressed the urge to sigh.

“Alright, how long do I wait?”

“About an hour. I’m in room 116.”

“Okay.” Kankri hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Since he didn’t have to pack up yet he just put his books in his locker and left his bag in there. I might as well walk around a bit to pass the time. So Kankri walked down the hallway and kept going. The school was rather big so he hadn’t had a chance to explore all of it.

He turned a corner and kept walking. He noticed Cronus leaning against a row of lockers. Kankri ignored him and quickened his pace. But when he walked in front of him Cronus grabbed him in a choke-hold and shoved him in a locker. He covered Kankri’s mouth with his hand.

“Quiet!” he snapped. He slammed the door and Kankri heard a lock shut. He was about to yell at him when he heard multiple footsteps. He banged on the locker doors instead.

“Hey Cronus!” a boy said. “What’s in your locker?”

“Just my latest catch.” Cronus said. Catch? What?!

“Really? Hey, why don’t you share?” Kankri heard someone grab the lock, then get smacked.

“Finder keepers! Hands off!” Cronus snapped. Kankri peered through the slits in the locker. There were six other boys, all wearing white  
shirts and black pants and coats, just like Cronus. Are they a gang? 

“Hey, we’ve got a thing for tonight if you’re interested.” one of the guys said. “It’ll be worth your while.”

“Sorry, I’m busy. I’vwe got my catch to take care of.” Cronus pointed at the locker and the other guys nodded.

“You’ll be missing out, but it’s your loss.” They kept talking for quite awhile, and Kankri stayed still and quiet the whole time. Then his phone went off. The guys stopped talking and stared at the locker for a few seconds. Kankri tried to grab his phone but there wasn’t enough room to move around in the locker. 

“Ha! Maybe it’s her boyfriend, calling her for a date.” one of the guys sneered. Her?

“Well he isn’t seeing her tonight.” Cronus said. The guys laughed loudly and Kankri frowned. What? What are they talking about? What have I gotten dragged into?  
Eventually the group of boys left and after about ten minutes Cronus opened the locker door and dragged Kankri out.

“Nowv get out of here.” he said.

“What?” Kankri asked. He was confused. From what he’d said to those guys, Cronus had seemed to be implying he wasn’t going to let him go for awhile.

“I said get out!” Cronus hissed. Kankri nodded and jogged back to his locker. He looked at a clock and realized Karkat’s detention had been over for fifteen minutes. Oh shit. Kankri ran downstairs to the school entrance. Karkat was waiting for him with another girl and Meulin.

“What the fuck took you so long?!” Karkat snapped when he saw Kankri. “I called you but you didn’t answer.”

“I’m sorry. I was in the bathroom.” Kankri lied. He wasn’t sure why he lied, he just did. Karkat just rolled his eyes.

“That shouldn’t take so long.” he said. Kankri just sighed.

“Who’s your friend?” he asked, changing the subject.

“I’m Nepeta.” the girl said. “Um, my older sister said she knows you.” She pointed at Meulin, who signed something.

“Oh, yes.” Kankri said.

“Okay, let’s go now.” Karkat said. Kankri nodded.

“Alright. See you tomorrow Meulin.” Meulin nodded and signed something. Kankri just nodded and followed Karkat to the car. He looked back and saw Meulin whisper something to Nepeta, who covered her face and shook her head. Kankri turned the car on and drove off. “Why were Nepeta and Meulin there?”

“Nepeta had detention too and then insisted on waiting with me until you showed up.” Karkat said. “Meulin drives her home, so she had to wait too.”

“I see.” Kankri wondered why Nepeta had detention, but didn’t say anything.

When they got home Kankri put his bag in his room and got supper started. Karkat sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. The news was on at that moment, with a blond woman talking.

“Just ten minutes ago, an old couple was attacked and robbed by a gang of teenagers on Beforus Street. People are urged to take caution going down dark streets such as that one at night. There have been many accounts like this over the last few months, but police have not been able to catch the gang. If you have any information, please share it.”

Could Cronus be in that gang? Kankri shook his head. I shouldn’t assume, just because he obviously hangs out with the wrong sort. That would be very triggering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there was a comment on this so I'll put my response here. Meulin can read lips in this so yeah, and if she seems like she's mute then sorry, I dunno what I was thinking while I was writing this. I wrote it awhile ago and now I'm posting it so sorry for any mistakes I might have made.

“Hi Kankri!” Aranea called, waving. Kankri waved and got out of his car. Karkat followed him to the school entrance. “This is your brother?”

“Yes, this is Karkat.” Kankri said, patting Karkat’s shoulder. Karkat shrugged his hand off and glared at him.

“Nice to meet you. Meulin said you’re friends with her little sister.”

“Yeah, Nepeta. She’s in my classes.” Karkat said.

“Karkitty!” Well speak of the devil. Nepeta pounced on Karkat, knocking him to the floor. Meulin came up behind her, laughing. Her laugh was bubbly and a bit odd.

“Ow! Nepeta, get off me!” Karkat yelled, squirming. Nepeta quickly got off and Karkat stood up. Equius and Horrus came up to them laughing.

“Looks like Nepeta’s got a new favourite.” Horrus said. Nepeta blushed and started talking quickly and shaking her head.

“Th-that’s not…” Equius patted her on the head.

“Don’t worry Nepeta, I know Karkat Vantas can’t replace me.” he said. Nepeta looked relieved and nodded quickly. Meulin tapped her on the shoulder and signed something. Nepeta signed back and Meulin looked surprised. She started signing quickly to Kankri and Karkat, who both had no idea what she was telling them.

“Um, she’s asking if you two know the Makaras.” Nepeta said. Kankri saw Karkat tense and he reached over and tapped his arm.

“Knew. Past-tense.” Kankri said quickly. Meulin nodded enthusiastically and kept signing.

“She dated Kurloz Makara and still keeps in touch with him. Uh, he mentioned your name.” Nepeta translated.

“Who cares?!” Karkat snapped.

“Karkat!” Kankri hissed. Karkat glared at him, but stayed quiet.

The bell rang before anyone could say something else. Kankri and Karkat went to homeroom and eventually went to their classes. Kankri had science class first that day. He sat at a table with Aranea and Mheena. Horrus, Mituna and Meulin weren’t in the class. But Cronus was. He sat by himself at an empty table in the corner. Kankri saw him look at him then scowl and look away.

“Hi class!” the teacher said. “Uh, we’ve got the new student in our class, right? Ah, yep!” He grinned at Kankri. “Okay, so today—wait. Cronus, you’re supposed to sit in a group!”

“I don’t wvant to sit wvith idiots.” he said. That’s quite triggering.

“Then just sit with some smart kids. Look, go sit with the new kid and his friends.” Cronus groaned but got up and sat with them. Mheena and Aranea inched away from him. “Okay, you all need groups of two for this project. I’ll pass it out and you can start working on it.”

“Sorry Kankri, you’re with Ampora.” Mheena said.

“I don’t mind.” Kankri said. The teacher put some paper in front of them and some vials of different coloured liquids. Kankri picked up the papers and looked over them.

“I’m not doing anything.” Cronus said, crossing his arms. “This class is stupid.” Kankri sighed.

“I understand that many students find classes like this boring and triggering and as such don’t enjoy the projects in them, but they are necessary if you want to get a good mark. And even if you don’t care about that you should since it will affect your life as an adult. And since this is high school, that future isn’t very far off so if you don’t care about such things you should start caring now for your sake. And I apologize if what I’ve just said triggers you, I was only speaking my mind.” Cronus, Mheena and Aranea were staring at him in surprise. “What?”

“How do you talk that much?” Mheena asked. “It’s almost like listening to Doc Scratch or Aranea tell a story.”

“Oh.” Kankri was surprised too. He had been rather quiet since his father’s death, and he hadn’t expected himself to suddenly talk like that again. “It’s just how I talk.”

“You weren’t like that yesterday.” Mheena pointed out. Kankri just shrugged.

“Let’s just work on the project.” he said. Mheena and Aranea worked on theirs but Cronus refused to participate. “Cronus, this is extremely triggering. As a student you are supposed to at least put forth your minimum effort in class. I understand you find this class and this project triggering, but you can’t get through life sulking away from what you don’t like and trying to take the easy way out every time. You do have to make an effort for something, no matter how small it is. At least pass me the red liquid.” Cronus sighed but handed him the vial. “Thank you. And I apologize if I’m triggering you, I am simply telling you common knowledge that may or may not have eluded you. And I apologize if what I just said triggered you. I will attempt to refrain from saying such triggering things in the future from now on.”

“Fine. Wvhatevwer.” Cronus mumbled.

 

“Hey Karkat, lemme copy your answers.” Vriska said, holding out her hand.

“No! Do your own god damn work!” Karkat snapped, pulling his worksheet away from her. Vriska scowled and glanced at the others. Aradia, Equius and Sollux just looked at her and she sighed. Nepeta was staring out the window.

“Nepeta, you should do your work.” Equius said. Nepeta jumped slightly and nodded. She looked back at her work and started writing. Vriska stared at her, a grin spreading across her face. She pulled Nepeta towards her and whispered something in her ear.

“What—no! I—that’s just…that’s mean!” she squealed. Vriska laughed.

“What did you do?” Equius asked, putting a protective arm around Nepeta.

“I just bet Nepeta twenty bucks she can’t ask out her crush in a month.” Vriska said, smirking. Nepeta was blushing and Equius looked surprised.

“What? Nepeta, you have a crush on someone?” 

“No I don’t!” Nepeta protested, covering her face with her eyes. “I-I don’t have a crush on him! Cut it out!” Vriska laughed.

“You totally do.” she said. Nepeta moaned and rested her head on her desk. Equius glared at Vriska.

“Then who do you not have a crush on?” Aradia asked. Nepeta just shook her head.

“Stop teasing Nepeta.” Equius said.

“I bet I know who you like.” Vriska said. Equius sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Only Nepeta knows, and despite being quite sly Vriska, you don’t know and you just want to get a reaction out of me.” Vriska leaned forward and whispered in Equius’s ear. Equius’s jaw dropped and he stared at Vriska in shock, who started laughing.

“Told you I knew!” she said.

“What? Who do you like?” Aradia asked. Equius just shook his head and didn’t answer. Vriska just laughed harder.

“Stop horsing around and do your work!” the teacher yelled at them. Vriska rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Karkat had finished during the whole discussion she’d started so he just relaxed. At some point he notice Nepeta was looking at him. He looked back and she immediately looked back at her work. What’s with her?

 

At lunch Kankri once again sat with Meulin, Horrus, Mheena, Mituna and Aranea. Mheena was talking about science class.

“Kankri for some reason suddenly spoke a whole lot in one breath.” Meulin and Horrus looked surprised. Kankri just shrugged.

“It’s not that unusual.” he said.

“It kind of ith.” Mituna said. “You’re not talking like that now.”

“Well, no.” Kankri admitted. “But there isn’t a reason to, or…”

“I think we’ve just got another Aranea.” Mheena said.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Aranea said. Mheena grinned.

“Ooh! Someone’s cranky!” she said. Aranea rolled her eyes and ignored her.

“By the way, Meulin wants to teach you sign-language.” Horrus said to Kankri. “Otherwise you’ll never understand what she says.”

“Alright.” Kankri said.

 

Karkat was sitting with his new friend group at lunch. They were all talking amongst themselves while Karkat just focused on his food. 

“At least it’s finally a group of six again.” Aradia said.

“What do you mean?” Karkat asked.

“Feferi uthed to hang out with uth.” Sollux said. “Until she thtarted dating Eridan.”

“Oh and speak of the devil.” Vriska said, pointing. Karkat looked and saw who he assumed was Feferi walk over to them.

“Hi FF.” Sollux said. Feferi smiled and nodded to him.

“Hi. Nepeta, can I talk to you please?”

“Yeah.” Nepeta quickly finished off her food and stood up. She and Feferi walked out of the cafeteria.

“Wonder what that’s about.” Aradia said.

 

After school Kankri drove Karkat home. Karkat didn’t have detention that time so they went home right away. Karkat sat down and watched TV while Kankri went to his room and worked on the homework they’d gotten. After looking at the paper with a blank mind for half an hour he gave up. Maybe some fresh air will clear my head. So Kankri grabbed his pullover sweater and put his shoes on.

“Karkat, I’m going for a walk.” Kankri said. Karkat just nodded, still watching the TV. “There’s leftovers in the fridge if I’m not back by supper time.”

“I know.” Karkat said. Kankri nodded and walked out, locking the door behind him.

It was almost winter so the air was rather cold. Kankri was glad he was wearing his sweater. He picked a random direction and started walking. He had a GPS on his phone, so he would be fine if he got lost. As he walked his thoughts drifted back to what had happened almost a week ago. Karkat seemed to be recovering fine, though that was just from judging what he looked like on the outside. On the inside he could still be getting over it all. Kankri sighed. I’ve got to do my best with Karkat.

Kankri suddenly realized he didn’t know where he was. That was fine, he had a GPS. He was about to get his phone out when he heard someone scream. He froze and looked around. It came from down the street he was on. He ran ahead quickly, listening for other sounds. He could hear talking up ahead so he slowed his pace. He turned a corner into an even darker street than the one he’d been on and kept walking. He could hear people up ahead.

Someone grabbed him and pulled him down an alley he was standing next to. Kankri’s first reaction was to grab the person’s arms and try to make them let go. But they were strong and he couldn’t do anything. He was shoved against a wall and a hand was clamped over his mouth.

“Wvhat the hell are you doing here?!” Kankri stopped and stared at the face a few inches away from his. Cronus?! “I said wvhat the hell are you doing here?!”

“Cronus! Come on!” someone yelled. “You’re supposed to be our lookout!”

“I’ll be right there!” Cronus yelled. He glared at Kankri. He picked him up, still covering his mouth, and shoved him inside a garbage can. “Set your phone on vwibrate this time!” he hissed. Kankri did that and Cronus pulled the lid down. Kankri squirmed into a sitting position and pulled out his pocket knife. The garbage can he was in was old and rusty. So Kankri poked some air holes in it. Then he waited and listened.

“This isn’t all your money!” someone yelled. “I know you’ve got more than that! Give it up or your little friend gets a bullet between the eyes!”

“I spent all my money shopping today!” a man cried. Kankri felt a chill run down his spine. Oh no. It’s the gang that was on the news.

“We’ve been following you all day! You didn’t go shopping!” Kankri wanted to get out of the garbage can and go help the poor couple, but he knew he’d be killed if he tried and the couple might be as well. So all he could do was sit quietly and try not to hear.

“I-I lent some money to my brother-”

“You don’t have a brother! Now you have three seconds to cough the rest up!”

“Wait! Please!”

“One!”

“I really don’t have any more!”

“Two!”

“I don’t!”

CRASH! Kankri had leaned so that the garbage can he was in had fallen, and the sound had echoed nicely. The man who had been counting had gone silent.

“Cronus, go see what that was! Eridan, you take over for him!” Kankri heard footsteps approach and Cronus lifted the lid off the garbage can.

“Wvhat the hell are you doing?!” he whispered. Kankri glared at him.

“I cannot simply sit here and not do anything. Your friends are going to quite possibly kill that person and that is far too triggering. While I admit what I did was not the most rational thing to do, there was no time for rational thinking. I apologize for triggering you with my behaviour, but I simply had to act! I cannot just sit here-”

“Shut up!” Cronus hissed, smacking his hand over Kankri’s mouth. “If you’re so keen on helping, wvhy not just call the police?!” Kankri blink in surprise. He hadn’t thought of that! Cronus must have realized what he just said because he slammed Kankri’s head in the ground. “Don’t you dare!” Kankri bit his hand and Cronus jerked it away.

“Why shouldn’t I?! I can’t let your friends rob and hurt those people! It’s against the law and-”

“Just be quiet! I’vwe done you a big enough favwour already, hiding you before they sawv you. Twvice nowv!”

“Why?! Why are you-” Cronus smacked his hand back over his mouth.

“Just be quiet and stay hidden.” he hissed. He reached into Kankri’s pants pocked and pulled out his phone. Kankri tried to reach for it but Cronus pinned him down. “And stay out of trouble.” He shoved him back in the garbage can and walked off, putting his phone in his pant’s pocket. Kankri wanted to yell at him, but then the gang would hear him and he’d be dead. Probably literally.

“All done Cronus?”

“Yeah, I took care of it.” Some of the guys laughed.

“Well, this guy finally coughed up the rest of his money.”

“So wve’re all done here?”

“Not yet. We can’t let them blab to the police like the last two.”

BLAM! BLAM! Kankri froze and felt himself go cold. Did they just shoot them? They wouldn’t…would they?

“Alright boys, we’re done here. Let’s go.” Kankri heard footsteps recede until it was quiet. He crawled out of the garbage can and slowly walked around the corner.

A man and woman were lying down on the ground, blood running from their heads. Kankri didn’t have to check to know there wasn’t a pulse. He groaned and collapsed to his knees. Oh god, I couldn’t do anything. They died and I just sat there! 

“Leavwe!” Kankri jumped and turned around. Cronus was standing over him, glaring. “Before someone finds them and thinks you did this.”

“They killed them!” Cronus sighed.

“Yeah, I knowv. Nowv get home and don’t breathe a wvord of this to anyone.”

“They killed them! They-” Cronus grabbed Kankri and clamped his hand over his mouth.

“I knowv! There’s nothing you could havwe done, so just go home and don’t breathe a wvord of this to the police!” Kankri bit Cronus’s hand again and Cronus yanked it away.

“Not tell anyone?! Two people are dead. Dead! Innocent bystanders who were just shot! And you want me to just stay quiet?! I am very triggered! Why should you expect me to stay quiet about this?!”

“Because I’vwe savwed your life just nowv by hiding you. They wvould havwe killed you too if you’d been spotted. And if wvord of this gets out then I’ll get the blame because I’m supposed to be the lookout, and I’m unpopular enough as it is, so just STAY QUIET!” Kankri wanted to say something but found himself at loss for words. He could see a look of panic in the back of Cronus’s eyes.

“…Fine.” he said. Cronus relaxed and let him go.

“Nowv get out of here.”

“What about my phone?”

“I’ll return it tomorrow. Just get going!” Kankri hesitated briefly and Cronus glared at him. Kankri stood up and ran off. He kept running until he found a street he recognized. He sighed with relief and went home.

“I called you but you didn’t answer.” Karkat said when he got home.

“Oh, sorry. I’d put it on vibrate and must have not noticed it.” Karkat rolled his eyes.

“I already ate all the leftovers, so you’ll have to make yourself something.” Kankri glared at him and opened the fridge. He really did! Kankri sighed and grabbed a pack of instant ramen. He boiled some water and poured it in. He sat down in his room to eat it and instinctively reached into his pocket for his phone. I hope he does return it. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. And I can’t say anything just because he saved my life?! Am I too soft? 

That night Kankri couldn’t stop thinking of the two dead people bleeding on the concrete, and how he didn’t do anything. Nothing at all. He eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the conversation Nepeta and Feferi had during lunch.

“What is it Feferi?” Nepeta asked. They were standing in the girl’s washroom. Feferi looked worried.

“Um, it’s about Eridan.”

“He didn’t dump mew, did he?” Feferi shook her head.

“No, that’s not it. We’re still dating. It’s just…” Feferi sighed and stared at the ground. “I’m worried about him. You know? Because I’m pretty sure the gang he’s in is the one that’s been on the news recently.”

“Oh.”

“He just…doesn’t seem like the person who’d do that sort of stuff. I’m worried he’s being forced into it or something.”

“Or are mew worried he’s part of that willingly?” Feferi looked upset by what Nepeta just said.

“…Yeah.” she said. “I-I am. If he is then…I don’t know. I’ve known him since we were five and he’s just…he’s not a bad person!” Nepeta sighed.

“I know mew believe that, and I’m not saying that’s not true. But love often blinds the innocent.” Feferi bit her lip and nodded. She looked like she was trying hard not to cry.

“I-I know. But…it’s like, even if that’s what it is, I know I wouldn’t be able to forgive him, but I don’t think I’d want to break up with him. Because he seems fragile and I worry I’d break him.” Nepeta pulled Feferi into a hug.

“Have mew asked him about it?” Feferi shook her head.

“I-I can’t. I’m scared of what his answer might be!” Feferi sobbed into Nepeta’s shoulder and Nepeta patted her shoulder comfortingly.

“If mew don’t ask, mew’ll never know. And if mew never know it will keep bothering mew until mew go mad.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know. But really, I agree with mew. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person who’d do that. And hiss gang isn’t necessarily the one that’s all over the mews.”

“Yeah…”

“If it bothers mew a whole lot, I suggest mew ask him if that’s hiss gang on the mews.”

“What if he says yes?”

“I really don’t think he will. But if he does then I’m always here for mew. I purromise.” Feferi nodded.

“Thanks Nepeta.” They stayed hugging for awhile until the end-of-lunch bell rang. Nepeta let go of Feferi, who wiped her eyes dry.

“Better?”

“A bit.” Feferi smiled weakly. “Thanks a lot. It’s nice to get that all off my chest even a little bit.”

“I’m always here fur a furiend.” Feferi smiled.

“Yeah. Thanks again.”

 

After school Feferi was in her room, staring at the ceiling. She’d wanted to talk to Eridan after school but she hadn’t been able to find him. He probably went somewhere with his gang. Feferi frowned and bit her lip. She sat up and pulled out her phone. She dialled Eridan’s number and waited patiently.

“Hello?”

“Hi Eridan! It’s Feferi!” Feferi said in her most cheerful voice.

“Oh, hi Fef. Wwhat’s up?”

“Oh, not much. I couldn’t find you after school. Where were you?”

“I had to go home right awway to make bro actually do his homewwork.”

“What would he do without you?”

“Yeah, he’s kinda pathetic.”

“…Um, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, wwhat?”

“Well, it’s about that gang your in.”

“Howw’d you knoww about that?!” Eridan exclaimed. Feferi couldn’t help but sigh.

“Eridan, I’m sorry but I saw you and your brother hanging out with them. And you’ve got one of their jackets.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, I was wondering…there’s been this gang that’s been causing a lot of trouble recently…”

“Fef-”

“And it’s on the news a lot. Um, that’s not the gang you’re part of is it?”

“No! Of course not!” Feferi sighed with relief.

“Oh, okay. Sorry, I was just worried.”

“That’s fine. I understand.”

“Feferi! Come get your supper!” Feferi’s mom yelled.

“Okay, I have to go. Mum’s calling me for supper.”

“Oh, okay. Bye.”

“Bye.” Feferi hung up and sighed. She felt like a weight had been taken off her back and she could finally relax.

 

Nepeta was in bed, but despite it being her bedtime she was not going to sleep! Instead she was phoning Feferi. She waited patiently while the phone rang, kicking her feet as she did.

“Hello?” Feferi answered.

“Hi Feferi! I was wondering how mew’re doing!”

“Oh, fine.”

“Um, did mew talk to Eridan?”

“Yes, I did.”

“What did he say?”

“The gang that’s been on the news isn’t the one he’s with.” Nepeta could tell Feferi sounded relieved.

“That’s a relief!”

“Yeah, I’m so glad.”

“I’m glad that’s all cleared up.”

“Yeah. Oh, but you should get to sleep now.”

“Fiiiiiine.” Nepeta groaned. Feferi laughed lightly.

“We’ve still got school tomorrow Nepeta.”

“I know.”

“You’ll want plenty of sleep if you want to do good in math class.” Nepeta groaned. She hated math class.

“Yeah, I know.”

“By the way, Vriska told me you like someone, is that true?”

“No!” Nepeta exclaimed. “It’s not true! I don’t like him!”

“So it is true.” Nepeta groaned and punched her pillow.

“…Yeah.”

“So, who is it?” Nepeta felt herself blush and she looked around to make sure there wasn’t anyone else in the room for some reason.

“Purromise not to tell anyone?”

“I promise.”

“Okay… it’s…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I still can't get slanted text for some reason (sorry).


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kankri found Aranea waiting for him when he got to school.

“Hi Kankri.” she said.

“Hi.”

“Hey, I tried calling you last night, but you didn’t answer.”

“Oh, I’d put my phone on vibrate and I guess I hadn’t noticed.”

“How hard is it to notice a phone vibrating in your pocket?!” Karkat exclaimed. Kankri sighed and looked past Aranea. He saw Cronus, who noticed him and walked up to him.

“Here you go.” He tossed him his phone and walked off. Kankri caught it and put it in his pocket. Karkat and Aranea stared at him.

“He stole your phone?” Aranea asked. Kankri opened his mouth to deny that, then stopped. _Oh, he did, didn’t he?_

“Uh, yeah.” Karkat rolled his eyes.

“And you just didn’t want to admit that. That’s stupid.” Kankri frowned at him but before he could say something the bell rang.

“You could have called on him for stealing it.” Aranea said to him as they walked down the hallway. Kankri shrugged. 

“He gave it back.” _And he’d said he’d give it back. Am I too trusting?_

“Still, what were the chances you’d get it back?” Aranea waved bye and walked into her homeroom. Kankri and Karkat walked into theirs. When the bell for class rang Kankri walked down the hall. He noticed Cronus looking at him. They made eye-contact for almost a whole second before Cronus scowled and walked off.

 

Karkat walked into his Socials classroom. Equius, Aradia and Sollux were sitting in their desks. Vriska was standing next to hers and Nepeta was just walking in the classroom after Karkat. Karkat walked over to his desk, but before he could get to it Vriska suddenly shoved him. And he landed right on Nepeta.

“Shit! Sorry.” He got up and grabbed his books. Nepeta’s face was a bit pink and she grabbed her books and ran out of the classroom. Equius ran after her and Vriska laughed. Karkat put his books on his desk and shoved Vriska back, making her land on Aradia.

“What the hell!” she yelled. She got up and punched Karkat in the face. Karkat growled and stood up. _Okay, she is so not getting away with that!_

 

When classes had ended for the day Kankri’s phone went off. He looked and saw it was Karkat.  _Now what?_

“Yes?”

“First, don’t fucking comment.” Karkat said. Kankri sighed.

“Now what?”

“I got detention again.”

“Alright, one hour.”

“Actually, an hour and a half.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing! Never mind!”

“Alright. I’ll wait around for an hour and a half.” Kankri put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. _What am I supposed to do for so long? If I wander around again I could end up locked in Cronus’s locker again._ Then he realized he’d left his math textbook in the classroom. So he walked down the hall to the classroom. _Hopefully it will still be open._ When he got to it he opened the door and walked in. _Now where did I-oh shit._

Meenah hand Aranea were sitting on a desk together, kissing. Kankri stood in the doorway for a few seconds before shutting the door quickly.  _Oh god, if they noticed me they’ll be so triggered…_ Then the door opened and Meenah grabbed him and dragged him into the classroom.

“Did you need something?!” she asked loudly.

“U-uh, I left my textbook in here…” Meenah grabbed it and shoved it in his hands and shoved him out of the classroom. Kankri heard Aranea say something to Meenah like “He didn’t mean to-” before Meenah slammed the door in his face. He stood there for a few seconds before he walked away. _Oh, they probably both hate me now. Or at least Meenah does. Shit, I should have knocked._ Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. It was Meulin.

*What’s wrong Kankri?* she signed.

“……………Triggers.” Kankri moaned. Meulin frowned and looked confused.

“Meulin!” Nepeta called, running up to them. “C’mon! We have to get home before mum to throw her surprise party!” Meulin nodded and signed *Bye* to Kankri, who just nodded. They both ran downstairs and out of sight.

Kankri spent the rest of the time Karkat was in detention in the bathroom since there was nowhere good to go. After awhile he took his phone out and, because he was bored, looked over his list of contacts. It wasn’t too long. There was Karkat’s number and Kurloz’s. Meulin, Aranea, Mituna and Horrus’s numbers had been added as well (Meenah hadn’t given him her number). Kankri stopped. There was one more number on there than yesterday: Cronus’s.  _Why did he add his number to my list of contacts?_

After pondering over it for awhile Kankri realized Karkat’s detention was over in ten minutes. So he put his phone back in his pocket and walked downstairs. He waited outside the room Karkat was in. Aranea was waiting there too. Kankri made himself not look at her, still remembering what had happened earlier.

“Hi Kankri.” Aranea said. Kankri just nodded. “Uh, I’m not mad about earlier.”

“Oh. Is Meenah?”

“Um, she’ll get over it. Really.” Kankri nodded, glad Aranea at least wasn’t upset.

“So, why are you here?”

“My younger sister Vriska got detention. Did Karkat as well?”

“Yes. Do you know why they did?”

“Apparently they got into a fight.”

“What?!”

“Well, that’s what I heard.” Then the door opened and Karkat and Vriska walked out. Kankri glared at Karkat.

“You got into a fight?!” he exclaimed. Karkat rolled his eyes.

“She shoved me.” he said, pointing at Vriska.

“You shoved me back!”

“YOU punched me!”

“You-”

“Stop it!” Aranea yelled. Karkat and Vriska shut up and glared at her. “Okay, now we’re going home Vriska.”

“And so are we Karkat.” Kankri said. Karkat nodded and grabbed his stuff. During the drive home the silence was almost awkward.

“I am very disappointed in you Karkat.” Kankri said. Karkat scowled at him, which Kankri could see in the mirror. “Please try to behave better. You didn’t used to be this bad.”

“And you used to speak a whole lot more.” Karkat pointed out. Kankri closed his mouth and stared at Karkat’s reflection in the mirror. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realized he didn’t even know what he was going to say. _I’m doing terrible with Karkat. I should be able to do better, I’m his older brother!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Slanted text!


	5. Chapter 5

Nepeta moaned and flopped down on her bed. That had been so embarrassing! Vriska had shoved Karkat so that he landed on her! He’d landed right on her! Nepeta shoved her face in her pillow and yelled somewhat quietly. After yelling until she ran out of breath she took out her phone and dialled Feferi’s number.

“Hello?” Feferi answered.

“Feferi!” Nepeta whined.

“What’s wrong?”

“Vriska shoved Karkitty so that he landed right on me!”

“Oh.”

“It was really embarrassing! He was on top of me for like, two seconds! Two whole seconds!”

“Um-”

“And she did that because she knows I like him! She’s so mean! And she laughed afterwards!”

“Then why do you hang out with her?”

“Um, well, Equius hangs out with her group beclaws Aradia’s there and I can’t just hang out with someone else, he’d purrobably follow me. But he really wants to hang around Aradia…”

“Wait, he likes Aradia?” Nepeta gasped.

“Oh no! Please don’t let him know I told mew! I purromised him I wouldn’t tell anyone!” Feferi laughed.

“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.” Nepeta sighed with relief.

“Thanks. He really doesn’t want people to find out.”

“Yeah, that would probably make their friendship a bit awkward if she found out.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, hang on a second. What is it Meenah?!” Nepeta waited patiently as she heard Feferi talk to her older sister. “Okay, I’ve gotta go.”

“Okay, bye. Thanks fur listening.”

“You’re welcome.” Nepeta hung up and sighed. _Well, I feel better now._

 

Feferi sat down on the couch next to Meenah. The newswoman on the TV was talking about another recent gang attack, which had happened last night. Feferi had asked Meenah to let her know when reports about the gang were on the news.

“The couple were found dead with their money taken from their wallets. Police ask anyone with information on what happened to please share what they know.”

“This town used to be so safe.” Feferi thought aloud.

“Nah, you just used to be so innocent.” Meenah said. Feferi sighed. _She’s probably right…_

 

“-anyone with information on what happened to please share what they know.” Kankri got up and turned off the TV.

“Hey! I’m still watching that!” Karkat snapped.

“It’s time for supper.” Kankri said. Karkat sighed and sat down at the table. Kankri dumped some pasta on his plate and sat down and they started eating. Karkat finished quickly and went back to the TV. When Kankri finished he loaded the dishwasher and turned it on. Then he went to his room and sat on his bed. After sitting in silence for awhile he pulled out his phone and dialled Cronus’s number.

“You’vwe got the wvrong number!” Cronus snapped before hanging up. Kankri frowned. _Why did he do that? Should I try calling again? But then again, perhaps he’s with his gang and I shouldn’t interrupt. But I’m calling to talk about his gang…gegh! This is all so very triggering! He could at least say if he is going to call me back! Otherwise I can either call him again or sit here and wait and see if he even calls back. I suppose the latter option is the best, but I would really appreciate it if he would at least let me know if he is going to call back instead of leaving me hanging like that. It’s very triggering!_ Kankri stopped his thoughts suddenly. He hadn’t thought lengthily like that since his father had died. _Does this mean I’m getting over everything that happened?_

It was another hour until Cronus phoned back.

“Wvhat did you wvant?” he asked.

“I apologize for triggering you by calling you earlier, it was not my intention. Though I would have liked it if you had said whether or not you would be calling me back or not. It was rather triggering that you didn’t honestly. I understand you were obviously preoccupied, but you still could have said so rather quickly. And-”

“Okay! Wvhatevwer! Just tell me wvhy you called in the first place!” Kankri sighed.

“Well, I was watching the news and they were talking about the couple your gang robbed and killed last night-”

“You better not havwe told them anything!”

“I assure you I haven’t. But the police still found out about it, so don’t you still get blamed like you said you would? This is just my immediate assumption, and if I’m wrong I apologize for triggering you. I am simply making an educated guess based on the facts I know. And I admit that that doesn’t mean it’s a very good guess, I am aware of the possibility that I am entirely wrong, and if I am I apologize if what I suggested triggers you. I-”

“Okay, first: shut the hell up! Second: I didn’t get blamed for anything because they don’t knowv who did it, they only found the bodies. That wvas expected to happen.”

“Oh, I see. Yes, that makes sense. I apologize for triggering you, I didn’t mean to. But what you said does make sense, and I am honestly surprised I didn’t realize that that would be the case. I apologize if that fact triggers you. I do not mean to inflict any triggers at all in this conversation, and-”

“Okay, great! Now cut it out!” Cronus yelled. “I’m done. This convwersation’s done. Bye!” He hung up and Kankri listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before putting his phone away. _Well, that was rather triggering!_


	6. Chapter 6

School the next day was a bit awkward for Kankri. This was because Meenah would avoid him and ignore him if he said anything. Aranea assured him she still wasn't mad at all, to which Kankri was relieved.

"She'll get over it eventually." she said, pointing at Mheena.

"It doesn't really seem like it…" Kankri commented.

During gym class that day Kankri was still Cronus's wrestling partner. The instructor just told them to do a best-four-out-of-five wrestling round. Cronus beat Kankri every time. The first few times he just held him to the ground until the instructor got him to stop. But after awhile he just got him to the ground for a few seconds before he got off him.

"You've got a bruise on your cheek." Horrus commented at lunch.

"I do?"

*You probably got it from Cronus during gym class.* Meulin signed.

"What were you doing in gym class?" Aranea asked.

*Wrestling.*

"Oh, well that sucks." Aranea said. "Cronus seems so violent and mean. I would hate being his partner in gym class. And there's a rumour going around that the gang he and his brother Eridan are both part of is that gang that's been on the news lately. I wouldn't be surprised if that were true."

"Aranea, that's extremely triggering. You can't simply assume someone is part of a nasty gang simply because they look mean and violent. And while there is always a possibility that you are right, you must remember that there is a possibility that you are wrong. You shouldn't judge someone like Cronus simply by facts, especially ones that are from rumours, which are almost never true anyway, so the chance of him and his brother being in that gang is small. And rumours are usually just started to make the person they're about look bad. In this case it seems to be working and I would prefer if you wouldn't be one of the people who are going to assume things about him just because of a silly rumour. It would be much less triggering if you did, and-"

"Okay, hang on!" Meenah said, cutting him off. "Why did you do that again?"

"I don't know." Kankri said. "I simply talk like that, does it trigger you?"

"Okay then. Go on a rant about…Horrus." Kankri opened his mouth to say something, but found that he couldn't think of what to say. Meenah smirked and whispered to Aranea.

"What? That's…" Aranea shook her head. "Don't start rumours Meenah." Meulin grinned and Horrus and Mituna looked like they were trying hard not to smile.

"What? Have I missed something?" Kankri asked.

"No, never mind Kankri." Aranea said. She whispered something to Meenah, who pouted and crossed her arms. Meulin was signing something to Nepeta across their tables. She was signing in some sort of code because Kankri couldn't understand it. But Nepeta signed back enthusiastically. _What are they discussing?_

"What were you and Meulin signing?" Equius asked. Nepeta grinned and shook her head.

"I can't tell mew guys! It's a secret!" she said. Karkat didn't really care so he just ate his food.

"Is it about your _crush?_ " Vriska asked.

"NO!" Nepeta exclaimed. Vriska laughed.

"I bet it was…"

"No! It was about someone else's!"

"Really? Who?!" Nepeta closed her mouth and shook her head.

"I'm not saying!" Vriska scowled and went back to eating her food.

"Who _do_ you like Nepeta?" Sollux asked.

"I'm not saying!"

"Why not? We won't tell anyone."

"Um…cuz...cuz-"

"It's someone at this table." Vriska said. Nepeta grabbed her food and threw it on Vriska.

"You're so mean!" she yelled. She dropped her tray on the table and stormed out of the room. Equius got up and ran after her and so did Meulin.

"Vriska! Why did you do that?!" Aradia said.

"What? You've got a problem with it?!" Vriska snapped. "That bitch, she got soup all over my shirt." Vriska stood up and walked out.

"Who do you think she liketh?" Sollux asked. Aradia shrugged.

"Um, I don't know." Karkat thought she sounded like she was lying. _Whatever, I don't really care._

When school ended Kankri was still wondering what had made his friends react like that during lunch. He was still wondering when he stepped outside with Karkat and almost didn't notice Meulin waving to him. Standing next to her was none other than Kurloz Makara.

*You now Kurloz, right? He's visiting!* Meulin signed. Kankri nodded and walked up, keeping hold of Karkat's arm as he did.

"Yes. Hi Kurloz. How have you been?"

*Better.* he signed.

"Why are you signing?" Kurloz opened his mouth, revealing what was left of his tongue. "What happened?!"

*I left the gang. Scratch got pissed off and did this to me.*

"He's still in charge then?"

*Yes.*

"I see. How is Gamzee?"

*Still the same. I've tried talking to him but he just gets mad at me.*

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why is there a teacher here with the name Scratch?!" Karkat asked suddenly.

*He's probably their grandfather. I heard he lives in this town.*

"They?"

*Yes. He's got a twin sister.*

"Oh."

*She's actually really nice. She ran away from her home and is staying with a friend until she can locate some relatives.*

"Oh. Well, you should tell her about her grandfather then. I'm sure she'll want to see him." Kankri said.

*Yeah, I will.*

"Meulin!" Nepeta ran up to her sister. "Um, are we going home now?" Kankri noticed she seemed to be trying not to look at him and Karkat. _Did we trigger her somehow?_

*Yeah. Kurloz is having supper over. Bye Kankri!*

"Bye." Meulin, Nepeta and Kurloz left in Meulin's car. Kankri drove Karkat home. When they got there he sat down in his room for awhile. After a few minutes he got up and went to the living room. Karkat wasn't there. He went to Karkat's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"What?" Karkat called. Kankri opened the door and peeked in.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Karkat nodded.

"Fine." Kankri thought he didn't look fine but Karkat glared at him before he could say anything. "I'm fine! Seriously! Just leave me alone." Kankri nodded and shut the door. He sat down on his bed and sighed. _That was unexpected…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear, Caliborn's the one who tore out Kurloz's tongue.


	7. Chapter 7

Nepeta sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone and dialled Feferi’s number.

“Hello?”

“Feferi!” Nepeta whined.

“Uh-oh. What happened now?”

“Vriska told everyone that I like someone in my furiend group!”

“Oh.”

“And he was sitting right across from me! She’s so mean!”

“Is that why you dumped your food on her?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Well, good for you.”

“Yeah…but then Equius was bugging me to tell him who it is, and I guess I should tell him, I’m just worried he wouldn’t appurrove.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“I don’t know! I’m just worried he will!”

“I sea. He is a lot like an over-protective big brother around you, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not like I can’t date him if Equius says I can’t, but what if Equius stopped being my furiend?!”

“I don’t think he will. But if you’re really worried, I guess you could ask him about it.”

“Mmm…I guess.”

“You’re nervous?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then it’s like me worried about asking Eridan about his gang. You just have to go ahead and ask. And if you don’t like your answer, just come to me about it.”

“Okay. Thanks Feferi. I’ll call him now.”

“You’re welcome. And good luck!” Nepeta hung up and dialed Equius’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hi Equius.”

“Oh, Nepeta. Is something the matter? You don’t usually phone me.”

“Um, I was just wondering...or, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Well…okay, I’m not telling mew who I like, but I’m worried mew wouldn’t appurrove of them…um, is there anyone mew don’t appurrove of?”

“Well, no one in our group of friends seems harmful. Karkat I don’t really know much about, but that’s because he just moved here. The only person that we know who I don’t approve of is Eridan, and he’s dating Feferi.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, it’s not him.”

“That’s a relief.”

“Okay, thanks Equius.”

“You’re welcome. But could you tell me who it is? I told you who I like.”

“Oh, right…”

“You don’t really have to. I’d probably give it away by my behaviour towards them.”

“Heh, yeah.”

“I hope this discussion has made you feel better?”

“Uh-huh. Thanks Equius.”

“You’re welcome.” Nepeta hung up and sighed. _Okay, that was good, right?_

 

“Hey Horrus…” Equius said, “I can’t seem to figure out who Nepeta likes.”

“You can’t?” Horrus asked. “I figured it out.” Equius sighed.

“It’s supposedly someone in our friend group, but I can’t imagine who.”

“I think it’s just hard for you to imagine her being grown up and in a relationship with somebody.”

“What?”

“Really. That would be why you can’t think of who she likes.”

“…Oh.”

 

Feferi asked Meenah, but she said there wasn’t anything about that gang on the news. So instead she was sitting in her room. Then her phone went off.

“Hello?”

“Hi Feferi.” Nepeta said.

“Hi Nepeta. How’d talking to Equius go?”

“Well, he said he doesn’t know much about Karkitty because he just moved here. So…I dunno.”

“Well, he didn’t say he disapproves of him. Did he mention anyone specific that he doesn’t like?”

“Uh, yeah. Eridan.” Feferi rolled her eyes.

“Well, I can understand why.”

“I’m not saying he’s a bad purrson! That’s just what Equius said to me!”

“I know. I’m not upset.”

“Oh, okay. Good.”

“So, are you going to tell him?”

“Um………maybe. Eventually.”

“Don’t wait too long, okay?”

“I know! It’s just…hard.”

“I understand. It was like that for me when I wanted to ask Eridan out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It took me weeks to be able to confess my feelings.”

“Oh. Um, do you have any advice?”

“Well, get a pep-talk from one of your friends or your sister first. Meenah gave me one. And try not to be too nervous and be totally honest with him.”

“Okay.”

“And…well, some guys find this annoying, but if you figure out what his favourite colour is and you look good wearing it, you could wear a shirt or dress in that colour.”

“Okay.”

“And...try to be brave. Don’t cower, face him and say what you want to say.”

“Okay.”

“That’s all I can think of. Does that help?”

“Yeah. Thanks Feferi.”

“You’re welcome. Think you’ll tell him soon?”

“I dunno…”

“Well, good luck when you do.”

“Thanks.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kankri felt restless. He wasn’t sure why, he just felt like he had to do something. So he told Karkat he was going for a walk and went outside. He walked randomly again, but made sure not to get lost. He stopped by a corner store and bought a can of iced tea. He decided to drink it in the park.

It wasn’t very far away so Kankri walked calmly. The sky was starting to turn dark so he knew he couldn’t stay there too long. Of course, Karkat could just make some instant ramen if he got hungry.  _Though it isn’t very healthy. I need to find some healthier food that’s just as convenient…_

“Dammit, hold still!” Kankri stopped at the entrance to the park. He looked ahead and saw a group of teens in a circle. They were all looking at whatever was in the middle. There was a tree near them so Kankri quickly climbed it and hid in the branches. From his hiding spot he could watch them easily. Looking at them, he realized who it was. _Cronus’s gang…_

“Where’s your money, you stupid asshole?!” a guy kicked the person in the middle, who was cowering on the ground. Kankri couldn’t see them very well, but the boy didn’t seem too injured so far.

“I don’t have any on me! Lay off!” the boy yelled. He got kicked in the stomach and back.

“Shut up! You guys search him.” A few of the guys, including Cronus, bent over the boy and started looking through his pockets. Kankri could see that a few of the guys had guns and they were keeping lookout.

“Wve got all of it.” Cronus said, holding up a wallet.

“Great.” The guy who spoke seemed to be the leader. He walked up to the boy and lifted him to his feet. “Are you gonna tell the police about us?”

“…No.” the boy said. The leader just shook his head.

“Not good enough.” Then he pulled out a knife and slit the kid’s throat. Kankri gasped and covered his eyes. He heard some of the guys laugh like they’d just scored in a game. “We’re done here. Eridan, you go hide the body in the river.” Kankri uncovered his eyes and watched a boy pick up the body and drag it off. He shifted his position to see where he was taking it. Then the branch he was on broke.

SNAP! He fell to the ground and felt his ankle break. He gasped and grabbed it instinctively.

“Who the hell are you?!” _Oh shit._ Someone grabbed him by his shirt and held him above the ground. “Where did this piece of shit come from?!”

“He saw us. He’ll give us away.” Kankri tried to get out of the guy’s grip but it was no use. And the others were now in a circle around him and the guy holding him. Kankri looked at Cronus desperately. _He’s not just going to let them kill me, is he?! He saved me from them before…_

“Cro-”

“Shut up!” the guy holding him snapped. He slammed him to the ground and Kankri breathed in some mud, making him cough. The guys around him started to pound him and he covered his head with his hands. He was wrenched onto his feet and they started punching him again. Someone was holding him up so that he couldn’t crouch down on the ground.

“H-help me!” he screamed. But he was sure no one could hear him. Then someone hit him over the head and he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Kankri was in pain. He felt like his whole body was covered in bruises. He tried to open his eyes but it just gave him a headache. He could feel that someone was carrying him over their shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something but he just started coughing.

“You’re _so_ lucky I convwinced them not to kill you.” Cronus said. Kankri opened his mouth but started coughing again. “Just go to sleep already. In your condition you really need it.” Kankri nodded and closed his eyes. _Why am I so conscious of Cronus holding me? And of the fact that his hand is on the back of my neck?_ Then he fell asleep.

When Kankri woke up again he was lying down on something soft. He tried opening his eyes again and actually managed to squint. Someone was looking down at him. He couldn’t quite make out who.

“Kankri? Are you awake?!” Karkat asked.

“Yes.” Kankri said. That time he didn’t cough when he spoke. He opened his eyes more and looked around. He was on the couch in their living room. He tried to sit up but gasped and fell back down when pain shot through him.

“Oh, shit. What do I do? I don’t know what to do!” Karkat said. He started pacing around, running his hands through his hair. “What do I do? What do I do? Should I call someone? Who do I call? Aaaargh! I can’t think straight!”

“Calm down Karkat. I’m fine.” Kankri said. Karkat glared at him.

“No you’re not! You obviously just had the holy hell beaten out of you! You know what? I’m just gonna call a random person and hope they help!”

“Karkat, that’s just silly.” Kankri said. But Karkat ignored him and pulled out his phone. Kankri waited as he called someone and they answered loud enough that he could hear her.

“Hello?”

“Hey Nepeta, it’s Karkat-”

“Wh-what?! Oh, um…hi, uh…what did you, or…um I-”

“Nepeta just hold on one second! Let me say something!” Karkat yelled.

“Okay.” Nepeta squeaked.

“Kankri just got the crap beaten out of him and I don’t know what to do because I suck at even putting a band-aid on and HOLY CRAP I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!”

“Um…why didn’t mew just call 9-1-1? Fur an ambulance?”

“Because I’m not thinking clearly right now! Can’t you and your sister get over here and help?!”

“Um, sure. What’s your address?” Karkat paused.

“Uh…Kankri what’s our address?” Kankri couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Oh, I’ve just gotten the shit beaten out of me and I’ve just slipped back into consciousness a minute ago and could fall unconscious again but I can totally still tell my incompetent little brother what our own address is!”

“Okay, I’m glad you’re talking so much, but for once just cut the attitude and tell me our fucking address!” So Kankri told him and Karkat repeated it to Nepeta.

“Okay. We’ll be right over.” Karkat hung up and sighed.

“Uh…do you need anything?” he asked. Kankri could tell he found his position awkward. Kankri shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. But whatever.” 

 

Nepeta and Meulin arrived about ten minutes later. They’d brought a first-aid kit and were quick to begin working on Kankri. Meulin would occasionally sign to Karkat to pass her something or to get out of their way or she would ask Nepeta for help, but otherwise the two girls didn’t talk much. After what was around half an hour to a whole hour they moved Kankri to his bed and said they’d done all they could for now.

*Just get some sleep. And try not to move too much.* Meulin instructed. Kankri nodded and she shut the door, plunging the room in the dark. Kankri closed his eyes but found it hard to sleep, as though he’d been awake too long and couldn’t fall asleep. He sighed and stared at the ceiling.  _Was this town a bad choice? I know there are gangs in probably every town, but this is just…_ But for some reason he didn’t regret that they’d come to that town, though he wasn’t sure why. Then his phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

“Hello?”

“Still alivwe?” Cronus asked.

“Yes. I appreciate your concern-”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Cronus interrupted.

“Cronus, that is very triggering. I did not mean to have that happen at all. I simply went to the park and hid in the tree when I saw the gang there. I did not mean to fall out or be caught by them. Had I meant to, _then_ I would be an idiot. But I didn’t, so I’m not. Please refrain from saying such triggering things from now on. I would be very grateful if you did. And while we are on the subject of triggering things, I would like to discuss what the leader of your gang did. While I understand why he did, it does not justify killing an innocent teenage boy. And your brother and you did nothing to stop it, and your brother even went and hid the body. Cronus, I find this very triggering. Surely you do not support such acts of brutality?”

“Wvhy do you care howv I feel?! I’vwe savwed your life _three times_ nowv!”

“Then why didn’t you stop them from attacking me?!” Kankri exclaimed. “If you care about saving me at all, why didn’t you stop them?! You just let them attack me! You-”

“You think I can stand up to all of them at once?! You’re crazy!” Kankri opened his mouth to say more but found he didn’t know what to say. “You still there?”

“Yes.”

“Great. From now on, just stay home at dark, and STOP GETTING INVWOLVWED!” Cronus hung up before Kankri could say anything. For some reason Cronus’s words stung. _“Stop getting involved!”_ _Does he mean I have to leave him alone? I shouldn’t talk to him anymore? That shouldn’t upset me…right? Why am I upset? It’s dangerous to get involved with someone like him. Karkat and I learnt that already. Why am I so upset? I don’t understand…_

Eventually Kankri fell into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Kankri was stuck at home for around a month. During that time Meulin and Nepeta would visit to check on him and Meulin would bring him homework. Aranea would bring him science homework as well. His other friends visited too, but they couldn’t often because of all the homework.

Meulin and Nepeta got into a habit of coming to their house to do their homework. Since Nepeta and Karkat had classes together that worked out fine for them, and Meulin and Kankri had a few classes together.

Kankri would try to phone Cronus, but he would never answer and Kankri decided not to leave a message. He would try to phone him five times a day. Whenever Meulin or Aranea came over with their homework he wanted to ask about Cronus. But he didn’t think he could explain why he wanted to know. Heck, he didn’t even know himself. He just wanted to.

One day he was phoning Cronus again. He’d just eaten supper and Meulin and Nepeta had just left. He lay on his bed and waited patiently, listening to the phone ring. And just like every time all he got was an announcement that the number he called was unavailable and to please leave a message. But instead of hanging up, he hesitated. And he decided to leave a message.

“Cronus, I have been attempting to call you for nearly a month now. I do not understand why you aren’t answering. If it is because you feel guilty about not stopping them from attacking me, you should know that that is very childish of you and I am quite triggered. But I will not assume that that is the case as that would be very triggering. If you ever actually check your phone, please respond to this. It’s rather demoralizing when someone you keep calling won’t call you back. I don’t even know why I keep calling you. I suppose I just want to know how you’re doing? But that wouldn’t be like me, so I don’t know. Just respond to this. Please. I can’t ask my friends how you’re doing because they wouldn’t know and would ask why I want to know and I don’t know why I want to know, I just do! So…please just call back. And…” Kankri hesitated, unsure what to say. “…Just call.”

 

Cronus sat and listened to Kankri’s message. When it finished playing he replayed it again. And again. After playing it three times he threw his phone at the ground and covered his face with his hands.  _I told him not to get invwolvwed! Wvhy does he havwe to keep phoning me?! Cronus_ covered his ears and closed his eyes, breathing loudly.  _He said please. Since wvhen does he evwer say please?! Wvhy wvon’t he just…ignore me?!_

 

When Kankri got back to school his friends were ecstatic. (Well, Meenah wasn’t. She was just…you know, Meenah). They filled him in on what had been going on at school, and Kankri listened politely. But he wasn’t really interested. He wanted to know about Cronus. He hadn’t seen him in the hallway and he hadn’t been at gym class.  _Where is he?_

During his last class of the day Kankri went to get a drink of water. On the way there he passed by the boy’s washroom. He would have passed right by it but he heard someone yell and something smash, or get hit. He hesitated, then opened the door and walked in.

Cronus was standing in front of the sinks. He had punched one of the mirrors, which now had a multitude of cracks zig-zagging from the dent Cronus had made in it. Kankri’s first reaction was to sigh. Cronus looked up and looked surprised to see him. After they made eye contact for a few awkward seconds Cronus yelled in frustration again and punched the mirror, shattering it.

“Cronus, I would prefer it if you didn’t do that, it can prove to be quite triggering. As that mirror is on school premises, it belongs to the school and you will have to pay for the damages. And, while I’m not suggesting I or you do, some people believe that breaking a mirror gives you bad luck. I’m not saying you will get bad luck, that would be triggering, but I thought I should mention-”

Cronus grabbed Kankri’s hand and dragged him into the farthest bathroom stall and shut the door. (It was one of those ones that are for people in wheelchairs or something that can fit a few people at once in it). He then let go of his hand and collapsed on the floor, sitting with his knees to his chest and covering his face with his hands.

“I’m so confused. I don’t understand.” he mumbled. Kankri crouched down in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Cronus just shook his head. Kankri looked at his hands.

“Cronus, you’re bleeding.” He pointed to Cronus’s right hand, the one that punched the mirror. Cronus glanced at it and shrugged. Kankri got up and turned to get out but Cronus grabbed his arm. “I’m just going to get something to clean the blood off with. I’m not going anywhere.” After a few seconds Cronus nodded and let him go.

Kankri grabbed some paper towel and got it wet. Then he walked back into the bathroom stall and shut the door again. He sat down in front of Cronus and took his right hand. He did his best to wipe off all the blood, but one particular cut was still bleeding. So Kankri tossed aside the paper towel and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. It was a rather large one his dad had made for him. He tore a strip off and wrapped it around Cronus’s hand like a bandage. He let go but Cronus grabbed his left hand and held on. Kankri looked up at him and saw he was covering his eyes with his other hand.

“Cronus, what’s wrong?” Kankri asked. Cronus opened his mouth, then closed it. He groaned and banged his head on his knees. “Cronus, tell me what’s wrong.” Cronus shook his head, but slowly like he didn’t want to. “Cronus, what is it?” Cronus took his hand off his eyes and looked up at Kankri and they made eye-contact again. Cronus looked like he was trying to say something but he stayed quiet. “What is it?” Cronus hesitated.

Then he pulled Kankri’s head towards him and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Kankri had no idea what to do. Part of him wanted to put his arms around Cronus and not stop kissing him. Another part of him wanted to push him away. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. And they were still holding hands. And Cronus was still kissing him!

In the end, Kankri shoved himself out of Cronus’s grasp. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, the one that Cronus wasn’t still holding. He could feel his face warm up and he knew he was blushing.

“I-” Kankri tried to breathe a bit more slowly and closed his eyes. “I-I can’t. I—Cronus you’re in a gang. I-I’ve seen what happens to people who get caught up with a gang. I can’t, I-” Kankri opened his eyes and looked at Cronus. He could see the hurt in Cronus’s eyes and he felt so guilty. “I-I’m sorry.” Cronus shook his head and squeezed Kankri’s hand before letting it go.

“It’s fine.” he said. “I understand.” Kankri opened his mouth to say something but just closed it again. He looked down at the ground and stopped. He could see someone’s shoes outside the bathroom stall door. Cronus noticed too and they both stood up and Cronus opened the door.

It was Eridan.

“Wvhat the hell are you doing here?!” Cronus snapped.

“Eavvesdropping. Don’t wworry, I wwon’t tell anyone.” Eridan said. Cronus eyes his brother suspiciously. “Seriously, I promise.” Cronus nodded and Eridan walked off. Kankri and Cronus stood there for awhile until the bell rang for the end of the day.

“Um, bye.” Kankri said, walking past him. Cronus just nodded and watched Kankri walk out.

Kankri grabbed his stuff from the classroom and put his homework in his bag. He passed by Meulin, who waved to him, but he didn’t notice her. While driving Karkat home Kankri was distracted the whole time. He almost rear-ended someone in front of them and it would take him awhile to notice when a light turned green. When they finally got home he went straight to his room and sat down on his bed and hugged his pillow to his chest. Karkat walked into his room and shut the door.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” he asked. Kankri glanced at Karkat and buried his face in his pillow.

“…Cronus Ampora kissed me.”

“What?!” Karkat exclaimed. Kankri nodded, not taking his face out of his pillow. “I heard he’s in a gang.” Kankri nodded. Karkat walked over to him. “Did he try to do anything when you rejected him?” Kankri shook his head. “…You rejected him, right?” Kankri nodded. “But you didn’t want to, did you?” Kankri lifted his face out of his pillow and looked up at Karkat. He opened his mouth to say something but instead just closed it. After a few seconds he nodded. Karkat groaned and sat next to him. “Jesus Kankri. What do you even see in him?!”

“I don’t know! He’s just really strong and his hands are so big. And they’re so warm! They’re like, the kind that make you feel safe or something. But he can be so gentle if he carries you and he’s just so warm and strong but gentle at the same time. And that weird accent or whatever of his should be so annoying but it’s actually really nice to listen to. But it’s like, no one else would sound good with it, it’s just him but he doesn’t talk so much and I wish he would. And his lips are just like OH MY GOD! The way he kisses is so…warm and gentle and strong and…it’s like, I didn’t want to stop him, I wanted him to keep kissing me, but I couldn’t because he’s in a gang so I shouldn’t but it was so soft and nice I really didn’t want it to end and he was holding my hand and his grip was strong but gentle and it was warm and I wanted to hold him so badly but I had to push him away and…” Kankri groaned and shoved his face into the pillow again. Karkat sighed.

“Dammit. This town was a bad choice.” he said.

“I don’t want to leave.” Kankri said.

“You cannot get involved with him! I am not seeing a rerun of what happened to me and Gamzee! Dad died! Kankri-”

“I know!” Kankri snapped. “I know. That’s…that’s why I rejected him.” Karkat put an arm around his shoulders. They were both quiet for awhile and Kankri tried to suppress the thoughts swirling through his head. But all the thoughts boiled down to the same thing: Why? _Why did I have to fall for Cronus? Why does he have to be in a gang? Why did this happen? Why? Why? Why?_

BAM! BAM! Kankri lifted his head out of the pillow and Karkat frowned.  _Who would be knocking on our door at this hour?_ BAM! BAM! BAM!

“Okay, coming!” Karkat yelled. Kankri dropped the pillow and followed him out of his room. They walked to the door where someone was still knocking loudly on it. “Alright already!” Karkat said. He opened the door, revealing…Eridan.

“You havve to help my brother!”


	12. Chapter 12

“What? What happened to Cronus?” Kankri asked.

“He just decided to quit the gang! And noww all the others are beating the shit out of him!” Eridan was out of breath and looked panicked. Kankri felt panicky too.

“Okay, we’ll help. Where is he?!” Kankri said.

“Wait! What?!” Karkat exclaimed.

“This wway!” Eridan ran off and Kankri ran after him. He heard Karkat curse and follow them.

“Kankri! You can’t fight a fucking gang! They’ll kill you!”

“They’ll kill Cronus!” Kankri argued. Karkat sighed but didn’t say anything else. It was already getting dark and Eridan led them to the park.

The gang had Cronus surrounded. He was lying on the ground and they were punching him, kicking him, even stabbing him with some knives. They were laughing and shouting as they did and all the while Cronus was silent and wouldn’t move. He wouldn’t even try to defend himself. Before Karkat or Eridan could do something Kankri ran up and tackled the nearest guy. The others stopped and stared at him in surprise.

“Get him!” someone yelled. Immediately a bunch of them swarmed around him and attacked. Kankri fought back, trying to get to Cronus. He couldn’t tell what was going on around him other than the fighting. At some point he saw Eridan join the fight too.

“Stupid asshole!” a guy yelled, hitting Kankri in the back of the head. Kankri tripped and fell and grabbed someone’s arm. Looking up he realized it was Cronus’s. Before he could say something a knife was plunged into his left hand. He screamed and closed his eyes. Others kept kicking him and he covered his head with his arms. But he wouldn’t let go of Cronus.

“I wwill tell my dad!” Eridan yelled. Everyone froze and Kankri looked up at him. One of the guys was holding him up and was about to punch him. “I wwill tell my dad about this! He’ll believve anything I say, and I wwill make sure none of you wwill evver see the sun again!”

The guys hesitated and looked to their leader. He glared at them, then at Eridan. He grabbed Eridan out of the guy’s grip and held him up to his face. He spat on him then threw him to the ground. Then he waved his hand and walked away. The others followed him, glaring at Eridan as they passed by. When they were all gone Eridan let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m so glad that wworked.” he said. Karkat bent over Kankri, looking panicked.

“I’ve called for help. You’ll be fine.” he said.

“Cronus?” Kankri asked.

“He’ll be fine too. Promise.” Kankri nodded and looked at Cronus. His eyes were closed and he was bleeding. Kankri grabbed his right hand and squeezed it gently. He closed his eyes and blacked out instantly.

 

Kankri woke up in the hospital. He was bruised and there was a bandage on his hand and he had some broken fingers. Otherwise, he was okay. Karkat hovered over him like a nervous parent until Kankri finally got him to calm down. After awhile he asked if he could walk around. It took some persuading but eventually the nurse agreed.

Kankri walked over to Cronus. He was lying in a hospital bed with a heart monitor machine that kept beeping and some wires attached to him. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing peacefully. Kankri sat in a chair and stared down at Cronus. He reached out and held Cronus’s hand. He gently squeezed it and took a deep breath.

“Cronus, I’m sorry, this was my fault. If I hadn’t rejected you, told you it was because you were in a gang, this wouldn’t have happened. I didn’t--it wasn’t my intention for you to get hurt. I’d never want that. I was just…selfish. I was worried I would be hurt if I got close to you. I’m sorry. I know you’d never hurt me. I’m sorry for hurting you, I promise never to again. I’ll do my best to make up for it. And I know I can probably never apologize enough. I mean, I got you stuck in a hospital. But just…don’t hate me. I-” Kankri’s vision started to blur as he started to cry. He immediately wiped his eyes with his left arm. “I know I should be saying this when you’re awake. But…I just…” Kankri closed his eyes and wiped them with his left arm again. He squeezed Cronus’s hand and took some deep breaths. “I-”

“It’s okay.” Kankri opened his eyes and Cronus smiled at him.

“You were awake?” Kankri asked. Cronus nodded.

“Yeah. I heard all that.” He smiled. “I don’t hate you. I promise. And it’s not your fault, I should havwe done this long ago. It’s thanks to you that I survwivwed.” Kankri shook his head.

“Eridan was the one who got them to leave. I just got beat up trying to help.”

“That’s not the point. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Kankri looked at Cronus and smiled weakly.

“You forgive me?” Cronus nodded.

“Of course. I lovwe you.” Then he pulled Kankri to him and kissed him. This time Kankri didn’t push him away. This time he gently wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.

“I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Feferi hovered over Eridan nervously. He had a broken arm and a bunch of bruises. She kept asking if he was okay and if he needed something. She was so glad she volunteered at the hospital.

“I’m fine Fef, really.” Eridan said.

“Are you sure?” Feferi asked, worried. “I heard you got beat up by a gang.”

“Uhh…yeah.” Eridan said. Feferi chewed her lip. _That’s the problem with gangs! They’re always fighting other gangs and then they get injured or die!_ “Hey, Fef?”

“Hmm? What?”

“Uh, I wwanted to tell you something…”

“Okay.” Eridan took a deep breath.

“I lied. The gang on the newws is the gang I-”

“Okay.” Feferi said, cutting him off. She clutched her clipboard tightly and blinked to calm herself down. “Okay.”

“I’m not in that gang anymore.” Feferi paused.

“You’re not?” Eridan shook his head.

“No, I just quit. Cronus declared he was quitting so they started beating him up. I got Kankri to help and in the end I got in the fight too. So…noww wwe’re out of it.”

“Really?” Eridan nodded. Feferi stared at him for a few seconds before pulling him into a hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much!” Eridan hugged her back.

“You’re wwelcome.” Eridan stroked her cheek and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. _It’s okay now. It’s all worked out._

 

“Are you okay Karkitty?” Nepeta asked. Karkat nodded, but didn’t take his hands away from his face. They were sitting down on the chairs outside Kankri’s room. Nepeta could tell Karkat didn’t seem okay, but she was too shy to press the subject further.

“I was just scared it would be like last time.” he said. Nepeta frowned.

“What?”

“This sort of happened to me too, but it didn’t work out so great like this.”

“Oh.” Nepeta didn’t know what else to say. After a few seconds of awkward silence she patted Karkat on the head.

“It’ll be fine. Really.” Karkat nodded.

“Yeah. Thanks Nepeta.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is chapter 14, the final one! Thanks for reading this fanfiction! You're the best!

When Kankri and Cronus were both back at school, their relationship brought on different reactions. Meenah grinned and said to Aranea “I told you so!” Horrus and Mituna smiled and Meulin grinned and started signing about a shipping chart. Then she started signing to Nepeta. It took Cronus awhile to adapt to actually hanging out with a group of kids that weren’t delinquents, but when he did it all became so natural.

Other kids in the school made fun of them. At first Cronus just punched them until Kankri got him to stop being so violent. And Meenah threatened the next group to tease them. She wouldn’t tell Kankri what she threatened them with though. And when he asked she just grinned and said he didn’t need to know.

Karkat wasn’t sure how he felt about it all. He was happy for Kankri of course, he got a great relationship that worked out. But it was hard to place his emotions on the whole thing. During lunch one day, instead of going to eat he went and sat in a tree on the school property. Most kids ate inside since it was practically winter now so there wasn’t anyone else there. He sighed and stared at the clouds through the branches.

“Karkitty?” Karkat jumped and looked down. Nepeta was staring up at him from the ground. “Are mew okay?”

“I’m fine.” Karkat said. He turned back to the clouds and sighed. He jumped when Nepeta grabbed his arm. _How did she climb the tree so fast?_

“Mew’re sure? Mew don’t seem fine.” Karkat sighed.

“It’s just…why couldn’t it have worked out for me too?” he said. “Gamzee didn’t quit his gang. And he just got…” Karkat sighed and covered his eyes with his hands. “I just wish it could have been different. But then we wouldn’t have moved here and Kankri and Cronus wouldn’t have met. Which would suck. But…”

“Are mew jealous?” Nepeta asked. Karkat shook his head.

“It’s not that. I just wish I could have done something different maybe to have made things better. For me _and_ Gamzee. But, I’m pretty sure it’s too late. At this point I don’t think I can change him. I think he’s too far gone.” Karkat closed his eyes and sighed. Nepeta tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at her. “What?” Then Nepeta hugged him.

“It’s okay.” she said. “I mean, maybe it isn’t with that thing, but we learn from our mistakes and you just have to keep pushing forward. But don’t forget about your mistakes or push them too far behind you or you’ll just make them again. You just have to keep them in the back of your mind and never forget them. And if you make that mistake again just keep going and keep trying. I’ll be here to support you. I promise. And you know I’m being serious because I’ve stopped using cat-puns.” Karkat stared at Nepeta in surprise. After a few seconds he hugged her back.

“Thanks. You’re a great friend.” he said.

“Um…I…”

“What?” Karkat looked at Nepeta and noticed she was blushing.

“If—if you want, I can be more than just a friend…or…” Nepeta buried her face in Karkat’s shirt and kept mumbling while Karkat processed what she just said. _Did she just ask me out? I’M the one she likes?!_ Karkat looked down at Nepeta. He had to answer. He couldn’t just leave her hanging like that.

“Nepeta…” He pulled her face out of his shirt, which she was still holding.

“What?”

“Close your eyes.” Nepeta did and Karkat leaned forward and kissed her. He heard Nepeta gasp but she didn’t let go of him or try to push him away. He hugged her again and stroked her hair. “Thank you.”

 

During lunch Kankri and Cronus walked around outside after they’d finished eating. Kankri had started to like going on walks, despite his bad experiences with them. He and Cronus were holding hands, always Cronus holding Kankri’s left hand in his right. Eventually they sat down on a bench and Kankri stared at the clouds. Then Kankri looked down at his hands and noticed Cronus was rubbing the scar.

“Sorry.” he said. Kankri shook his head.

“It’s fine. We’re not going to forget the experience so easily.” Kankri always talked lots, except for when the subject of that night was brought up. Then he would be rather quiet again.

“Do you remember wvhat you said to me the first time wve had science class together?” Cronus asked. “ _You can’t get through life sulking awvay from wvhat you don’t like and trying to take the easy wvay out evwery time._ ”

“Oh, yes. I had been lecturing you about your effort in that class. And I must say that your class effort has improved greatly. It is quite nice that you now participate in activities and you seem to enjoy the class now. This makes me happy because now that you are enjoying the class you will most definitely do better in it and therefore your future looks much brighter than it did when we first met.”

“Yeah.” Cronus said, nodding. “I’d been thinking about that, the night you got that scar. I realized I wvasn’t going to get you just by hoping and just wvaiting. I actually had to do something by myself.”

“Just promise me you won’t do something so dangerous ever again.” Kankri said. Cronus leaned over and kissed him.

“I promise.”


End file.
